Caroline Gets Kinky
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: I am currently rewriting some of my older stories. After reading them I realized they weren't very good. I have deleted some stories and will be reposting them as time goes by. This is a repost of a story by the same name. Smut Pile. AU. OC. R&R! I own nothing.
1. Caroline Gets Kinky With Tyler

**I am currently rewriting some of my older stories. After reading them I realized they weren't very good. I have deleted some stories and will be reposting them as time goes by.**

I was at The Grill with Matt making plans for that night when got a call from Bonnie. Tyler's mom had had an accident and was in the hospital.

"Matt, I'm so sorry but I have to go! I'll see you tonight!"

I rushed to my car and raced to the hospital. I loved her son (no matter how much I've tried not to and no matter how far he has pushed me away) and I needed to be there for her when he wasn't here.

I had parked pretty close to the entrance. I was rushing inside when I ran straight into some guy.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you oh-"

It hit me like a train going 100 miles an hour. Tyler Lockwood. Tyler Lockwood was standing in front of me. Tyler Lockwood is standing in front of me and all I can thinking how fucking sexy he is.

"Caroline..." he breathed. OMG he said my name! Speak dammit! The love of your life is standing right in front of you, now speak!

"Tyler..." My voice broke on his name and I began to cry.

"Car, don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm here! I'm back and I won't leave again!" He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny figure. It was amazing, even though he was the only one to profess his love, he knew that I needed him and loved him.

"You didn't say goodbye!"

"I know and it's killed me everyday!"

"You don't know how much it hurt! How many sleepless nights I spent worrying about where you went! Despite what you did to me, I still..." I paused for a minute, debating whether or not I really wanted to tell him. I was still dating Matt, but I realized I wasn't in love with him. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him.

"You still what, Car?"

Dammit. "I still love you! I fell in love with you that first night you turned. I was too scared of how I felt to say it back that night you came to my house and kissed me. I was scared to tell Matt I didn't love him! I still am scared because we are sworn enemies and could easily kill each other with one bite! I'm scared Tyler!" his arms pulled me closer to him. He kissed the side of my head.

"Car! I've wait so long to hear that! I love you too! And I am scared. The fact is we are so wrong. Wrong in every way. A vampire and a werewolf were never meant to fall in love, but we did and we are going to beat the odds!"

We pulled away from each other and I saw Matt looking at us with a look of hurt and confusion on his face. I silently looked up at Tyler. He saw in my eyes that something was wrong. He followed my stare to Matt. Shock washed over his face as he realized he had just professed his love to his best friend's girl and she had reciprocated.

We stepped away from one another and avoided eye contact with each other. Matt walked over to us. Dammit, what have we done?

"Is this why you've been acting so weird? You're in love with some guy who left you? You're in love with my best friend?"

"Matt, I'm so sorry!"

Matt's sorrow turned into rage. His focus turned from me to Tyler.

"And you!"

"Dude, I-" Before Tyler could say anything, Matt's fist swung at him. He hit Tyler in the jaw and walked away. And didn't look back. I fell to the ground and held Tyler's face in my hands.

"Oh My God! Tyler are you okay?"

"Shh, Caroline it's okay. It's fine, I'm fine."

"Oh thank god!"

I helped Tyler to my car. We were about halfway there when I felt like my brain was going to explode. It took me a second to realize Tyler was in the same pain I was.

"Tyler..."

"Caroline..."

Then everything went black...

* * *

When I awoke my head was pounding. I thought it would pound right out of my head... I slowly opened my eyes to the scene around me. Tyler was directly across from me chained to a wall. I looked up to see my shackles too. I gave it all my strength and yanked them clear out of the wall. The noise was so loud it woke Tyler. He looked around a little confused, I don't think he noticed me yet. He evaluated our situation. Suddenly he seemed frantic, but then his gaze settled on me and he calmed a bit.

"Caroline... I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?"

I made my way over to him to get him out of the chains too. "I'm not sure, but I don't want to wait around to find out." I un-shackled him from the wall and held out a hand to help him up. I pulled him up and when he was standing, their eyes met. Tyler's stare lingered on my lips.

I don't know who initiated the kiss, but I know I'm the one who took her shirt off first. I let him ogle me for a minute before pushing off his leather jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

Once we were both half naked we broke apart and stared deep into each other's eyes. Almost as if by command we both attacked each other's lips.

Tyler laid me down on the cave floor and he laid on top of me. His hands roamed all over me as he sucked on my bottom lip. He forced his tongue into my mouth and we made out feverishly for a long time.

I made the move to unbuckle his pants and with supernatural speed, we both were in our underwear.

Tyler laid back on top of me, but instead of kissing my lips he kissed the swell of my breasts in my one-size-too-small-bra. He left a hickey on both of them and then trailed kisses down my stomach, stopping occasionally to suck. I moaned at his touch and it caused him to suck harder.

He finally reached the hem of my lace thong and hesitated before placing a kiss on my lace-clad mound. "Ohhh..." I was in a state of non-stop moaning.

Tyler hooked two fingers on my thong and yanked it down. He exposed my newly waxed pussy, dripping with my wetness. He was just admiring it so I needed to relieve some of my desire myself.

While he was still watching I started to massage my clit. My moaning got louder and so did his eyes. I slicked one finger through my wetness and let out another moan. "Ohhhh... OHHHH..." I put my soaked finger in my mouth and started to suck it.

Tyler could no longer sit on the sidelines anymore. With my finger still in my mouth, he lowered his head to my throbbing pussy and let his tongue invade it. I started to suck harder on my finger, pretending it was his cock in my mouth.

I was making muffled moaning sounds as he sucked. I was verging on an orgasm and wanted his dick inside me when I came. I guess he could sense it because he got up and pulled down his pants and boxers, tossing them aside.

His dick was thick and long. I was afraid it wouldn't fit. I sat up and spread my legs wide, inviting him in. He positioned his hard member and pushed in my tight sex. I let out a groan as he started to get a rhythm going. He continued ramming inside me. It hurt a little considering my lack of experience. I wasn't a virgin, but it's not like I got around.

"Car... You're so tight! I fucking love it!"

"FUCK ME TYLER! HARDER!"

Tyler rammed into me harder, hitting my g-spot. I was screaming in pleasure, so close to my climax. Tyler leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Do you like it? Do you like my hard, thick cock in your tight little cunt? Tell me what you want. Tell me you want me to fuck you senseless."

"Oh god Tyler! I... OH... fucking love it! I want you to... Ohhh... fuck me..."

That did it for him. He rammed into me one last time and an orgasm ripped through me. I rode it out while Tyler kept fucking my brains out. When I was done he pulled out and we both laid there panting.

"Tyler..."

"Yeah Car?"

"We should probably get out of here..."

**A/N:**

**Review and I will update soon!**


	2. Caroline Gets Kinky With Elena

**I am back with an updated Elena chapter! I hope you like it!**

"So what shall we do?" Caroline asked as she plopped down on the couch beside Elena, her best friend.

"Oooh! Let's play Truth Or Dare! We haven't played that in ages!" Elena squealed. This had always been her favorite game when they were kids, but it had been put on the back burner after a particularly scarring dare.

Caroline looked at her in horror, "Yeah, we haven't played in ages because last time we did you refused to do your dare and we ended up fighting for like 2 weeks!"

"Yeah, but we were like ten and you wanted me to go ask _Tyler Lockwood_ to see his male parts!" Elena retorted.

Caroline got very serious and looked Elena straight in the eyes while placing her palms on either side of her friends' face. "Elena, we are 19. I think it's time you learned how to say cock, or dick _at least_."

Elena pushed her away and scoffed while mumbling something about being a lady or having class. She leaned over and grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose and took a swig of it before handing it to Caroline. She took a generous sip and sat it beside them.

"Fine, we can play Truth Or Dare," Caroline conceded, "On one condition."

"What's the condition?" Elena asked cautiously.

"It has to be dirty," she said with a smirk.

"What?!" Elena asked alarmed.

"E-LE-NA! We are 19! Live a little!" Caroline chided.

"Fine. Truth Or Dare?" Elena asked quickly.

"Uh, truth," Caroline said. _Better start this off slowly..._

"Okay. Be honest, you totally cheated on Tyler with Klaus didn't you?" Elena said knowingly.

A blush creeped over the beautiful girl's astonished face.

"How the hell did you know?" Caroline shrieked.

Elena was in fits of laughter, but managed to say, "I didn't until you confirmed it!"

"OOOH! Elena Gilbert, I am _so_ going to get you for that!" Caroline threatened.

Elena waved her hands in the air and said, "Ooh, I am _so_ scared."

"Yeah, you should be…" Caroline mumbled before asking Elena to pick a truth or a dare. She picked dare and took another sip.

"I dare you to… Do a striptease for me and then remain naked for the rest of the night," Caroline announced with a smirk.

Elena stood up and began to sway her hips back and forth as she slid her hands over her curvy body. Caroline watched as the young girl's dark hair fell over her face, covering the lust filled eyes of her best friend. Elena's hands trailed down from her breasts to the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head. She tossed the article of clothing over Caroline's head and it landed on the arm of a lounge chair.

Her hands then began to trace the zipper of her cut-off cheeky shorts that had been teasing Caroline all night. Elena popped open the button and slid the zipper down her pelvis painfully slowly. Once the shorts had been pushed to the ground and abandoned beside the couch, Elena sashayed around Caroline and came full circle with her ass within grabbing distance. Elena looked over her shoulder and unclipped her pink lacy bra in a swift moment, but let it hang on her shoulders. Then she bent over and slowly slid her matching panties down her tan and slender legs.

Once the offending lace had hit the ground, Elena let her arms dangle in front of he and her bra hit the floor as well. When she stood back up and turned around, Caroline found that Elena was completely waxed. Caroline felt wetness pool in her pants, but remained cool and collected.

"Been practicing those strip teases on Damon?" she teased.

Elena huffed and sat down. "You know I am dating Stefan, Care."

Caroline crawled over and leaned into Elena. "Sure. Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night. But we both know those moans I can hear from across town are you teasing Damon as much as they are you stroking Stefan's ego as your '_boyfriend_' thrusts inside you," she whispered.

Elena gulped, but Caroline just sat back and went on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Elena grabbed the bottle and took a shot.

"Truth Or Dare?" Elena stuttered once she had swallowed.

"Truth."

"Bo-ring, but okay. I dare you to tell me every gory detail of how Klaus fucked you," Elena asked with a devilish smirk. Caroline blushed again.

"Well... We were in the grill-" she began.

"You did it in the grill?" Elena exclaimed.

"Will you let me finish? As I was saying, we were at the grill and he followed me into the bathroom. I was having lunch with Bonnie and Matt. He caught me off guard and kind scared me, but he groped my ass and pressed his prick into me and I just _melted_. He held me tight against him so I could feel how hard he was for me as he kissed my neck and left love bites all over my shoulders and chest. It felt _really_ good. Then he lifted my skirt, I was really wet, and lifted me onto the counter. He caught my stare and I think he could tell I was nervous, but he kissed me hard and shoved his cock in me. So we fucked and then I cleaned up and went back to lunch," she finished.

"That is so _hot_. Okay, now ask me!" Elena giggled

"Truth Or Dare?" Caroline asked.

"Dare!"

Caroline smirked at her. She stood up and slid her jeans down her toned legs. She flicked them past Elena onto the coffee table. "I dare you to remove my panties... with your teeth."

Elena grinned and crawled over to her best friend. She slid her hands up her thighs and stopped on the blonde's hips. She became eye level with her friend's nether regions and hooked her teeth into her panties. She looked up at Caroline and held her gaze as she pulled them down her body. Caroline shivered when her teeth grazed her wet folds. The panties dropped to the floor and Elena sat back. Caroline was panting heavily, but as back down in just her bra and blouse. For the next round Caroline chose dare. Her dare was to masturbate in front of Elena.

Caroline slid her hands beneath her top and pulled it off, revealing a new date bra from Victoria's Secret. She quickly removed the flimsy lace bra as well. Her fingers roamed over her erect nipples. She let out a strangled moan that had been building all night. Her hands slid farther down her body until they reached her shaved mound. Her index finger started to circle her sensitive clit and the other hand shoved three fingers in her tight hole. Caroline roughly thrusted the fingers in and out while her other finger circled the sensitive tissue. She reached her orgasm quickly and sat back up. She grabbed the bottle and drank. At this point they were both drunk and felt the sexual charge that had been growing between them.

"Impressive, but I bet I can make you scream," Elena said huskily.

She cam over and pushed Caroline flat on the floor. Her hands gently massaged her friend's breasts as she straddled her.

"Oohh... Elena... Don't stop..." Caroline moaned in a drunken haze.

She pinched her erect nipples _hard_. Her hands continued down her friend's body and dipped her finger into her folds.

"Do you like that? Does it feel good?" Elena whispered into Caroline's ear as she massaged her friend's pussy.

"Oh god yes!" Caroline gulped.

She shoved a finger into her vagina and thrusted it in and out. She shoved it especially deep and curled it, petting her walls.

"OHHHH! FUCK ME, ELENA! MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR FINGER!" Caroline screamed in pleasure as her wildest fantasy came true.

She cummed all over Elena's finger and it made her hump her hand. Elena extracted her fingers from Caroline's cunt and lifted one leg over her shoulder and placed one of Caroline's legs under her thigh. They were both slick and wet. They began to grind against each other's pussy. Elena gasped and pressed her hips forward, grinding on Caroline. Their clits were grinding together and they were both moaning. Their hips start to buck against each other faster, humping each other.

"OH GOD ELENA DON'T STOP!" Caroline moaned.

They hit their orgasms together and rode them out on each other's cunts, making them last longer than normal. The vibrations coming from each other's cunts kept their orgasms going. They continued to hump each other until their orgasms subsided and Elena rolled off her best friend to lay on her back. She looked over at Caroline and said, "Best Truth Or Dare _ever_."


	3. Caroline Gets Kinky With Damon

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

I don't know how I get myself in these situations. It's not like I plan them. None the less, I was in Damon's office involved in some very hot role playing sex. He was the teacher and I was the student.

I walked over to him slowly. He was sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Salvatore, I really need to pass the class. I will do anything." I gave him my most innocent smile and my best pouty lip. I was wearing a three sizes too small with button up with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, a plaid skirt that barely covered my ass, and five inch black stiletto heels. Underneath I was wearing a lacy black bra and matching thong that were also too small. You could see my bra through the shirt which was completely unbuttoned but tied right under my breasts.

"Well Ms. Forbes, I do have a few extra credit assignments you could do for me. You would have to be extremely open to me though."

I played with my boob while he spoke then rubbed my hand all the way down to my clit. "Of course. I am always..." I startled him in his chair, "... Open."

"That's perfect." He reached up and grabbed my breast. He roughly massaged it while looking right at me. I ground my wet pussy against his erection. The grinding got faster and soon I was dry humping him. I let out a moan when he slipped his hands under my bra and pinched my tits.

"Be a good girl... We wouldn't want the other students to know I'm helping you would we?"

I moaned 'no'.

"That's right. We must be very quiet."

I continued to dry hump him until I reached my orgasm. It ripped through me like a tidal wave. Afterwards, I got up and asked what my next extra credit assignment would be. He told me I would have to blow him, but I had to act like he was forcing me.

"Suck my cock." He pushed me down so I was eye level with it.

"No... Please. Your so big. You won't fit! NO!" He pushed my head onto his dick and started to move it back and forth. After a few minutes he released his load in my mouth.

"You're a fast learner, Ms. Forbes. Let's see what else I can teach you tonight. Hmmm... Strip off your thong and come sit on the desk here. And spread your legs."

I went over the the desk and did as I was told. I arched my legs and spread them, exposing my dripping sex. Damon bowed his head to me and sucked on my clit. He slicked his tongue through my folds and penetrated me with his tongue.

"Oh yes! YES! DON'T STOP!"

He kept licking me until I was bucking my hips with my orgasm. When the rhythms finally subsided he told me what my next assignment was. He was going to tie up my arms above my head after I stripped naked and he was going to do whatever he wanted to me. I have to wait until he tells me I can cum. If I disobey the rules I will be punished.

I carefully stripped off all my clothes, but kept my stilettos on. He cuffed my wrists and hung them on a hook on the wall.

"Spread your legs for me."

I did as I was told. I was still dripping wet from the oral he had just given me. He left the room for a moment and returned with a high-end vibrator.

"Please don't put that in me! I won't be able to stop!"

"Too bad. I am in control."

He bent down and slid the device into my cunt. It had rotating, vibrating beads and a piece that rubbed my clit. He set it and turned it on. Immediately I felt the need to cum, but I needed to stay strong. He pushed my legs back together which in turn pushed the vibrator deeper into me. I caught a groan in my mouth. Damon explored the valley between my breasts and pinched my nipples. I let out a whimper, but luckily he didn't hear it. He kissed my down to my pussy and teased me it felt like hours of torture. I finally let out a scream and cummed over his tongue.

He slowly got up and looked me in the eye.

"You've been a bad girl. We need to punish you..."

Damon carefully un-cuffed me and left the vibrator in me. He actually turned it up. The clitoral stimulation slowed and the vibrations increased. He pushed me onto his desk with my back to the ceiling. He shoved two fingers in my ass and quickly replaced them with his dick. It was much thicker than two fingers and having it shoved in my ass hurt like hell. I begged and pleaded for him to stop, but all he told me was I needed to be punished. He lifted me up for deeper penetration and he groped my chest. In each grip he squeezed and tweaked my nipples. They were sore and erect. He started to hump me faster and faster until he unloaded himself into my hole. It was so much that some spilled out of the sides.

"How does it feel to have two of your holes filled up, huh? Do you like the feeling of your teacher's cock fucking your ass?"

"It feels so good! I -uhhhh- love... it! FUCK!

He dismissed me after my punishment. Quickly throwing on my clothes, I left with a parting rub of my pussy against the arm of his chair.

"Goodbye Mr. Salvatore. I hope my work was... Satisfactory..."

**A/N:**

**As a side note I would just like to say I am a hard core Tyler!Caroline fan. These are just situations I thought of. Please review!**


End file.
